Cloudbreaker
Cloudbreaker is Driftwing royalty. Yes i did ask and was allowed. Appearence She has a tall yet slender frame, She is taller then the average driftwing but only by a few inches. She is quite skinny due to her passion for Canyon races. She excels at flying and aerial acrobatics but she is clumsy on her talons. Her Scales are tawny color similar to that of a tawny owl, her underscales however are a shade of tortilla. CloudBreakers horns and talons are a shade of dark brown, close to black but not quite. Her eyes are a shade of green like that to a young sprout of grass. Her wings, sail and fin are a shade of gold Her wings are a bit larger then usual but likewise to her height, only by a few inches. She has 7 black dots that make a half circle around the bottom of her eyes, the dots in the middle of the half circle are the biggest and then gradually grow smaller on either side. Her other markings include three black tiger like stripes on her upper legs, they start at the front width of her leg and grow smaller into sharp points near the middle of her upper legs, the middle one is the largest while the two beside it are considerably smaller. These tiger like stripes are places on all of her legs. She also has the same tigerlike stripes running down her neck and tail, but the tiger like stripes are not limited to numbers or size, they are all equally large. Although no stripes can be found on her back. She does have a small amount of feathers on her front ankles, not on her paws but just above. She has very few spikes on her jawline and they are the same color as her horns and talons. The markings on her sail, wings, teardrop fin are of course a pitch black. The markings feature teardrop patterns that start at the base of her sail/fin before widening out and then coming back down at the end of her sail/fin making a half circle on her sail and fin. But since her teardrop fin has two sides to it, it has a half circle on the bottom side, making it look like a full circle. Personality Cloud breaker is considerably smart but she is no genuis. She has anger issues and is likely to snap at you if you annoy her in some way. She knows she has anger issues and tries to fix it but she fails miserably. And since she is not good at talons she is not very good in a talon to talon fight, in fact she will probably end up clawing herself by accident while trying to attack an opponent. She used to be disgraced about her fighting skills, snapping at anyone who would try to tease her about them. So because of this she trained hard to become excelent in the air, she figured if she wasnt good on the ground she should be awesome in the air. She is still testy about her ground fighting skills, but she gets less angered by it since she has become more the proficent in the air. Cloud Breaker loves Canyon races and will often compete with Swiftwings, Tempestwings, Skywings and other Driftwings. She finds that it is a good way for her to vent instead of throwing the dragon who angered her off a cliff. (she wouldnt actually but she thinks about it) She likes to fly shredder winds with her friend Wintercrest, a Tempestwing explorer. While she is in the Palace she is closed off and tries ''to be emotionless and well mannered, she find she is less likely to be annoyed or angered that way, buuuuutt she still gets angry though no matter how hard she tries, although she manages to keep it under wraps enough so she isnt caught by the government. She doesnt agree with how the government has so much power over the Queen and Royalty, but she never voices that aloud. Cloud Breaker does not want to be Queen and is happy enough to let one of her siblings take the throne, she finds the job too restricting and she wouldnt be able to particpate in Canyon races anymore. She did fairly well in the Trial of Faith, she didnt do amazing but she did exceed the standards set by her family, but only just. She did well in Agility, Persevernce/Survival, Biology, Astronomy, and aerial movements. But she did not do so well in everything else. Her future is thought to be possible ocean exploration, Her main task would be to try and find other continents and civilizations, but she has not finished her training to do so. She is taking extra training to become more fit and able to go longer without resting and the like, but honestly she just want to Canyon race for a while, she could make a living off it if she wanted to. But for now she just uses it as a source of relief and fun. '''History' Cloud Breaker grew up in the Palace, as a young dragonet she was prone to temper tantrums and trying to claw the crap out of the other dragonets who would tease her for being clumsy. She was heavily repremanded for doing so and that would cause her to have temper tantrums. Eventually the teasing eased off and she became more mature. She stopped having temper tantrums and she...... tried to not claw the crap out of anyone who teased her. She became more well behaved as her tribe was known for but she still is prone to bursts of anger. When she was considerably small she used to try and get less clumsy by training, but she lacked the patience and determination to stick to her training so she never got better no matter how hard she tried.She used to be as clumsy as a druken pelican but now she is just plain old clumsy, always accidentilly knocking things over with her tail and tripping over nothing or her own talons. At once point she got so angry that she just gave up on her training to be less clumsy and just started flying everywhere she went, which led her to be a strong flier. When her natural knack for flying was realised by her exasperated trainer, her lessions were then directed to flying instead of being less clumsy, and so she became an excellent flier. She found out about Canyon races by some passing traders, she was curious about Canyon races and so she travelled with her instructor to a race. She was amazed at the speed and agility of the racers and became determined to join them. The first race she joined she lost, she was fairly angry that she didnt win but not to much, her anger actually drove her to become better at racing. And so the next time she joined up with a Canyon race she came second. She was glad that she had done so much better then last time she raced, even if she was dissapointed. Nowadays she get second and first, it isnt too often she gets first place. She is most likely to come in a close second. But that just fuels her and pushes her to become even better so she can become a magnificent racer. Of course she only goes to races when her duties as princess allow, but sometimes she sneaks away if the session is particularly boring. Category:Characters Category:DriftWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:Content (Star-Seeker 101) Category:Occupation (Athlete)